s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon
There are many weapons in S4 League. When you first start S4 for the first time, you will be given a Sub Machine Gun with unlimited time and a Plasma Sword with unlimited time. You can hold up to three different weapons while playing. Each weapon has unique style of attacks and range. However, it is crucial for new players to quickly deduct which weapon(s) suit you best. Do this by preforming as many license tests as possible. License tests are special tutorials you must pass in order to use the specific weapon you are testing for in the future. These license tests will go through all the basics and even a few advanced techniques that are to be used with the specific weapon. Most of these tests will also require you to pass a sort of a target shooting/breaking challange, which you must pass within the time limit or you fail the test. There is no penalty for failing, but you must start the test over every time you fail. Earning the license for the weapon will also give you a 5 hour version of the weapon. You can also buy a 5 hour weapon as well for 5000 PEN. Some weapons even have different color schemes. However, they require AP, which is obtained by going to the AlaPlaya main site. The only difference between AP bought Items and PEN bought items is that AP Items can last for 1 day, 1 week, or 1 month. Shooting Weapons These weapons are the standard guns of S4. Generally, they are most effective at short and middle ranges. Shooting Weapons in S4 League: *Sub Machine Gun: A basic, balanced weapon that rapidly fires medium-damage rounds. Has a 30 round magazine. *Semi Rifle: A more accurate but weaker version of the SMGs, the semi rifle can also be used as a sniping weapon. *Gauss Rifle: A powerful but inaccurate rapid-fire gun. *Revolver: A shotgun-like weapon that fires multiple shots in a Y-pattern spread. Most effective at close ranges. Has a 6 round magazine. *Heavy Machine Gun: A heavy version of the SMGs, the HMG boasts a significantly larger clip and higher damage but severely limits user mobility and has a long reload time. *Handgun: A small gun with a lower damage average than any other weapon, the handgun's strength is in its mobility, allowing the user to move at maximum speed. *Burst Shotgun: Similar to the revolver, this shotgun fires multiple shots in a spread pattern. It is weaker per shot but can be used more effectively at longer ranges than the revolver due to its spread. *Smash Rifle: A shield-shaped gun similar to the SMGs, the smash rifle is slightly weaker but more accurate and has a much larger clip than that of the SMGs. It can also be used as a melee weapon with knockback properties. Sniping Weapons The game also has Sniping weapons. These weapons allow you to snipe from short to long range. Right clicking while having these weapons out enable a slight zoom. Sniping Weapons in S4 League: *Cannonade: (A.k.A Lawlynade) A cannon that is almost cone-shaped. Shot has a small splash radius. Noob weapon requireing little skill. HAHA, DISREGARD THAT, I SUCKS COCKS Rail Gun: A gun that fires a straight laser. Must be fully charged to prefrom a one shot kill. Noob weapon requireing little skill. HAHA, DISREGARD THAT, I SUCKS COCKS. *Semi Rifle: The most basic sniping weapon. Refer to shooting weapons for more info. Close-Range Weapons The next type of weapons are Melee Weapons, they specialize in close quarter combat (CQC). These weapons can be used in a Sword Match, which means all weapons, except the ones listed below, and certain skills are banned for the match. Melee Weapons in S4 League: *Plasma Sword: A sword-type weapon. Can preform a dash attack, stunning the target briefly. Can also preform a downward strike from above, also stunning the target. *Counter Sword: A weapon using a small sword in one hand and a large glove in the other, capable of preforming a one hit kill smash attack. Can also block some damage while equiped by pressing shift, blocking slows you down slightly. *Storm Bat: A large baseball bat weapon, capable of doing a spin attack that can damage multiple targets. *Smash Rifle: A shield-shaped weapon. Also is a Shooting weapon. Mental/Installation Weapons The last two Weapon types are Mental Weapons, and Installation Weapons. The Mental weapons can pass through obstacles, allowing for maximum attack or support. The Mind Shock can damage enemies behind obsatcles, however, it's range is very limited and critical hits don't happen often. The Mind Energy can heal your allies when they need HP. Equipping this can also allow you to check your ally's HP. Mental Weapons in S4 League: *Mind Shock: Drains enemy health, can be used through walls. *Mind Energy: Heals Allies, even through walls. Installation Weapons act as turrets. The Sentry Gun can shoot nearby enemies. However it has limited use, and only one can be active per player. The Senty Nell does essentially the same thing, but enemies must be extremely close and it will stun them for a short period. Both require time to set up. They also have their own HP. Support Weapons in S4 League: *Sentry Gun: Sets up a shooting sentry. *Senty Nell: Sets up a stun sentry. Good for slowing enemys and Chaser in Chaser Mode. Category:Weapons